


Hiddlesworth: Desert Island

by dustyhemsworth



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a huge storm shipwrecks Chris and Tom on a desert island, boredom fills their lives. The sexual frustration is brewing. Can they resist some naughty exercise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiddlesworth: Desert Island

The SS Excalibur was lost at sea around the 20th June. Chris and Tom had just wanted a relaxing time to get away from work and scripts and all the tedious shenanigans actors encountered. They were friends. Good friends. And the thought of escaping on a cruise for a couple of weeks sounded nice. Tom had suggested it.  
‘A cruise?’ Chris had said, not so sure about the idea.  
‘Why not? Tom had replied in his little trailer. ‘We have three months of no work and I think we should try something new.’  
He argued that he had a family to see but Tom went behind his back and booked the tickets anyway. They weren’t cheap. Tom had waited until the right time to tell the Aussie and when he did, he thought Chris’ mouth was going to explode he was doing that much shouting. Eventually, after much deliberation the blond agreed to the idea, mainly because his wife told him to.   
‘Where is the cruise anyway?’ he had asked him.  
’12 nights around the Bahamas.’  
It sounded nice. The cruise ship itself was pretty with solidity. It was white in colour and had many windows. The viewing platform overlooked onto the ocean nicely. It was Night 6.  
Chris’ six pack was illuminated in the bedroom light as he slipped on a green and blue Hawaiian shirt. He repositioned his luscious short hair and then put on some grey shorts and trainers. Stepping out into the corridor, he heard the thunder and lightning crash from outside. A tempestuous storm was approaching.   
Whilst Chris went to go and explore the card room, Tom was on the viewing deck, hauling his rucksack over his shoulder. A woman had asked to kiss him and being single, he accepted the offer. They snogged for about two minutes before she invited him back to her room but then Chris came out onto the platform and spotted the pair.  
‘Who’s this?’ he asked. ‘I bet you don’t even know her name, do you?’  
‘I’m Tasha,’ she shook his hand. ‘If you’ll excuse us, my boyfriend is on the other side of the ship and I’d quite like a fuck before he gets back.’  
Then, the storm hit. Waves crashed over the viewing platform of the ship, knocking people into the jaws of the malevolent sea. Tom was hurled up into the air as the ship cocked on its side. He went head first over the barrier. As Chris loudly shouted his name, he made his way to the edge where he saw an unconscious Tom bobbing up and down in the water. He jumped over the side ready to rescue him and that was when he spotted his rucksack and a large storage box from the ship.   
By the time Tom awoke from his peaceful slumber, it was daytime. The sun was shining down, the gentle lap of the ocean waves in the background and the warm sand. His head shot up after a while and he scanned his surroundings. He was on some sort of sandy island. It was about four miles long to be precise and he could see the beach stretch out and then a green forest behind him. Next to him was Chris.   
‘What… Where?’  
‘There was a storm,’ confirmed Chris, looking out at the horizon. ‘You were knocked unconscious and then I put you in the storage box and swam for about two hours and found this island. I haven’t had a look around yet. I was worried you weren’t going to wake up.’  
‘We’re on a desert island?’  
‘No people,’ said Chris. ‘Just us.’  
Tom crawled over to the storage box and found some food and drink, some toiletries and a copy of the cruise ship brochure. He grabbed the brochure and tossed it into the ocean but it didn’t get very far.  
‘Now what?’  
‘I dunno,’ Chris shook his head. ‘If you ask me, we’re stranded here. I just hope a ship or something comes past.’

Within the first two weeks on the island. Tom and Chris had begun to lose all hope. There was no sign of any ships or boats or anything. There was more chance of Moby Dick swimming past. They had explored the entirety of the island but there wasn’t much to see. A few coconut trees amongst the forest along with a few birds and insects but that was about as lively as it would get. On the other side of the island, there was a washed up lobster cage but the beach was much smaller, so the pair decided to stay on the side they were already on. However, there was a small waterfall-like item in the forest.  
‘I’m bored,’ admitted Tom, thankful that razors were amongst the toiletries.  
‘I know,’ said Chris. ‘You’ve already said. Why don’t you go and try and find something in the forest this time? If you want I’ll stay guard and see if anything comes by.’

Two months on and they were still in the same situation except now almost all their food had ran out and a large fish washed up on the beach, already dead. Tom suggested cooking and eating it so they did.  
It was night time. The moon shone down onto the unknown island and Tom and Chris sat on the sand in front of the fire they had created with tree parts and flint stone. It was warm but the firewood was narrowing out.   
‘I’ll fetch some more tomorrow,’ suggested Chris. ‘Do you think anyone will ever find us? I’m sick of wearing this shirt day in day out.’  
‘I’m sick of being sexually frustrated,’ he said making Chris look over at him. ‘I tried to have a jerk yesterday in the forest while you were keeping guard and I couldn’t do it. The birds were staring at me.’  
‘I think we have bigger problems to worry about than being horny,’ he said adamantly, tugging on his grey shorts. ‘I wish you hadn’t thrown that brochure away. I was hoping to read it.’

The next day, Chris told Tom he was going to collect the firewood from the forest. Tom said goodbye as the man decided to venture inside the foreboding location. Birds flocked from tree to tree and he tried ever so hard not to stand on twigs and bark. He ripped his shirt off of him and washed it in the waterfall. Now that it was wet, he decided that he’d carry it until it dried. He collected the firewood and then made his way to the edge of the forest and looked out at the shore. Tom was there.  
He was bare ass naked. No clothes on him whatsoever. Tom had decided that he was a little bit smelly and so he decided to strip and go for a paddle in the ocean while Chris was gone. His bum glowed in the light from the midday sun. His arms were raging with power and then he walked into the ocean. What a body, thought Chris. Imagine sliding up on that in the heat of the sun; rubbing your hands against the hair on his legs and…  
No! No! He stopped himself from fantasising further. Back home, he had a family. They probably thought that he was dead anyway. That was the worst part about the island. Not him being lonely but his family being lonely. He sat by the tree, refusing to glare away from Tom’s naked body until he came out of the ocean and put his shorts and boxers back on. Then he returned to Tom, trying to ignore the tingle in his testicles.

They sat there. Both shirtless and only in shorts and boxers. Chris’ Hawaiian shirt was sat beside them near the storage box which was running out of stock. There were only a few bits of food left and a few bottles of water.   
Chris heard rustling and he looked to his side to see Tom edging away as if he was hiding something from him. He touched his shoulder and turned his body to see him opening a huge wrapper that contained a large chocolate bar.  
‘You bastard,’ he cried, attempting to knock the item out of his hand yet failing. ‘I thought we were going to have a line a night.’  
‘I’m hungry,’ he protested, trying to take a bite.   
‘So am I. Give that here you greedy fucker.’  
Chris jumped on top of Tom, trying to take the chocolate bar off of him. Tom leaned back onto the warm sand and held his hand out. Chris reached over to get the confectionery and by doing so, his armpit went over Tom’s face. Chris felt the outline of Tom’s penis through his thin shorts and he felt that tingle in his testicles again. His foot rubbed against the hair of Tom’s leg. Oh God. He just needed to get the chocolate and get off of him. Tom dropped the bar onto the sand and he reached over further, their skin colliding more. Tom’s knee brushed against Chris’ crotch and the pair stopped and looked at each other. The lust in their eyes was undeniable and they said nothing. Their breath was on each other’s. Fuck. They couldn’t take it anymore.  
They both took a deep breath and imminently leaned in and kissed. Their lips infused. For Tom, it was utterly liberating to taste someone’s mouth after so long. He loved the taste of Chris’ and Chris found the touch of skin satisfying. His hair brushed up against Tom’s and he felt his penis harden and grow in size. Awesome. Two months without a fuck and it was finally time to change that.   
Tom went to put his arms around Chris to break it up after ten seconds. This was wrong and he knew it but Chris grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the sand. Tom didn’t mind though. Well, he kind of tried to stop him. It didn’t work. Oh well, what could he have done?  
They broke lips and they stared at each other, breathing and panting heavily. Their dicks were so hard.  
‘This is wrong,’ admitted Tom, already missing his mouth. ‘We should stop.’  
‘I know,’ he said. ‘But I don’t want to.’  
They laughed and kissed again. Oh God, thought Tom. Just rip my shorts off and suck my dick. As their lips continued to touch, Tom began tugging on the man’s hair and Chris thought it felt lovely. Tom let this feet rub into the sand, appreciating the intense feel of it.   
This couldn’t be put off any longer. The kissing was nice but the anticipation of a good fuck was too much to live with. They broke their kiss again and Chris slightly rose. He began to peel his shorts off of him when Tom stepped in and helped in, smiling all the way. The erect cock bounced into action and Tom made a noise he had never made before in his life. It looked so perfect there.   
Chris thrusted the shorts and boxers off of his body. As they landed beside the storage box, Chris realised he was completely bollock naked in front of Tom. It felt… wrong but naughty. Good naughty. He leaned in and kissed again; pre-cum lathering on Tom’s shorts. He bent down and licked it up, touching the tip of the snake through the thin shorts, he just had to see the thing for real.  
He began tugging at Tom’s shorts; his hand on the man’s shoulders to steady him. The shorts were flung somewhere they didn’t know but neither of them even cared. It was time for them both to be relieved of this sexual frustration that had been mounting in them for so long.  
Chris took one look at Tom’s ass and decided it was too dry. He rolled him over on his back and spat in his hole, moistening it. Then, he stuck his penis in. Usually, his first non-hetero experience was expected to be quite slowly starting but he was gagging for it. There was no time to wait. Chris immediately began sticking it in and out, making Tom scream and cry with pleasure. They locked lips again as the sun was shining above. It felt so good. Too good.  
They started breathing heavily. As if the day wasn’t hot enough, now they had to deal with this exercise. It was the best they had ever had; probably because they had refrained from sex for months. They didn’t want it to end but Chris could already feel himself about to cum. He went slower, trying to relish every moment of the sexual bliss. Fireworks exploded in his mind and his balls tingled like never before.   
‘Why are you slowing down?’ asked Tom, missing the prostate massage.   
‘I’m gonna cum,’ he said, speeding up trying to please the man. ‘I’m trying to go… oh… slower.’  
‘Fuck that,’ Tom pulled his neck in and licked his Adam’s apple. ‘Please me.’  
Chris did as he was told and increased speed. The unprotected penis went in and out. The tip was about to burst with white fluid and Chris knew it. He considered slowing down but it felt too nice to slow down. With one loud shriek, he came hard. It took him about a minute to truly understand what he had done and he took the dick out and laid next to him. Cum dripped from Tom’s ass as he laid there. Knowing Chris’ frustration was well and truly gone, he decided to help himself. He jerked his dick and within a matter of seconds, ejaculated all over his face and chest. He screamed even louder than Chris and birds even flew from the trees.   
‘Did we really just do that?’ Chris questioned him, lying naked without shame.   
‘Yeah,’ Tom leaned over and tapped him on his chest. ‘And it was fucking amazing.’

That evening, the dying sun shone onto the island as Chris and Tom sat there. Chris’ shirt had dried so he was wearing it while Tom chose to keep his tank top off.   
‘What a view,’ uttered Chris as he looked at the sunset. ‘I know we’re stuck here and all but what a fucking view.’  
‘It’s lovely,’ claimed Tom, sighing at the empty storage box. ‘But we’re out of food. We’re gonna have to hunt fish or something.’  
‘If I get hungry, I’ll just have more of that meat in your boxers.’  
They kissed again and then they saw something unusual on the horizon. It seemed extremely small and blackened against the orange sun. It was heading towards them. Intrigued, they arose and stared at it, wondering what it could be.   
Then, relief and surprise fell on their faces.  
‘A boat!’   
It was a boat but a small one at that. It was about nine foot in height and four foot in width. Two paddles were inside it and on the side it said SS Excalibur. It had been taken from the ship by the waves and then they realised this was their ticket off of the island.   
‘We’re… We’re going to get off the island!’ Tom screamed with excitement and tongued Chris without remorse.   
‘Go and get your tank top and the water and toiletries,’ demanded Chris and Tom loaded them in the boat. ‘We’re getting out of here. I don’t know where we’ll end up but we have to end up somewhere. And Tom…’  
‘Yeah…’  
‘Nobody finds out about you know what.’  
‘As If,’ he laughed.  
They clambered into the boat with difficulty and began paddling off through the ocean to whatever adventures were awaiting on the horizon.


End file.
